


Agarrate fuerte a mi

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Smoking, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Лайла сидела у крыльца, запрокинув голову, и неспешно курила, выдыхая клубы едкого дыма на фоне золотистых лучшей заката. Эстебан молча сел рядом. Он ненавидел, когда кто-то курил. Но Лайле прощал абсолютно всё.





	Agarrate fuerte a mi

**Author's Note:**

> Agárrate fuerte a mí (исп.) — Держись за меня крепче.

Вечерело. Осенние листья медленно спадали наземь, очерчивая в воздухе свои причудливые танцы. Прохладный воздух приятно щипал кожу. Лайла сидела у крыльца, запрокинув голову, и неспешно курила, выдыхая клубы едкого дыма на фоне золотистых лучей заката. Эстебан молча сел рядом. Он ненавидел, когда кто-то курил. Но Лайле прощал абсолютно всё.

— Ждёшь Шона? — спросил мужчина.

— Ага… долго он ещё там?

Эстебан пожал плечами. Его лица коснулся дым сигареты, сделав незамысловатый кульбит в воздухе, но он даже не стал морщиться. Мужчина посмотрел наверх, где небо было располосовано следами от пролетающих мимо самолётов. Лайла часто рассматривала их, когда курила. В его привычку уже давно вошло подмечать за ней подобные детали.

— Ты бы хотел улететь куда-нибудь? — вдруг спросила Лайла, переведя на Эстебана взгляд. Он столкнулся с её карими глазами, даже уже не удивляясь тому, что Лайла постоянно обращалась к нему на «ты».

— Нет… да. Может, в Мексику? — задумчиво ответил мужчина, посмотрев куда-то вперёд, на дорогу.

Лайла ещё раз затянулась, крепко держа сигарету между двумя пальцами.

— Америка упустит такого красавчика, — в тоне её голоса прозвучало явное ехидство. Ей позволялись подобные подколы, даже если Эстебан понимал, что за ними скрывалась доля правды. Он прыснул, отмахнувшись рукой, и отвёл взгляд. Рядом с соседним домом стояло высокое дерево. Через его ещё не упавшие листья просачивались лучи заходящего солнца, красиво переливаясь тёплыми красками.

— И как только девушка, которой недавно исполнилось семнадцать, может называть красавчиком взрослого мужчину, у которого старший сын ей в ровесники годится? — улыбнувшись одним уголком губ, спросил Эстебан.

— Что поделать, ты хорошо сохранился.

Лайла потушила окурок о землю и, скрестив на груди руки, поёжилась от знойной прохлады.

Мужчина давно привык к её комплиментам. Привык к долгим взглядам, вечному запаху ментола, тёмным-тёмным глазам и ребячеству. Эстебан внимательно посмотрел на девушку, заметив, что ей стало холодно. Она была одета в джинсы и объёмный свитер до колен, но он не был в состоянии укрыть от вечерней прохлады. Поскольку Эстебан вот уже как шестнадцать лет являлся отцом, в нём сразу же проснулись инстинкты и он хотел было как-нибудь поворчать на Лайлу за то, что она оделась не по погоде, но вдруг осёкся. Девушка, продолжая сидеть съёжившись, опустила голову на его плечо и прижалась близко-близко. Эстебан тихо выдохнул.

— Лайла, ты же здесь Шона ждёшь, забыла?

— И что? — Лайла смотрела куда-то вниз, на сырую после дневного дождя землю. Заходящее за горизонт солнце трогало её тёмные волосы, придавая им тёплый осенний оттенок.

— Да так, ничего, — Эстебан замолчал. — В следующий раз оденься теплее, пожалуйста.


End file.
